


Second Chances

by TouchMyCakeIKillYou



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchMyCakeIKillYou/pseuds/TouchMyCakeIKillYou
Summary: Tieria has a second chance at life, and to prevent the death of Lockon Stratos. He better not screw it over.





	1. Prologue

Prologue ~~~  
There was someone from back when he was a child, they told him that when you die, your life flashes before your eyes before you pass. He’s always believed in it. It never seemed to be true in the first place, although how can you prove it when the only people who’ve experienced it have passed on to the next life.  
But in his dying moments, he couldn’t remember any of it.  
No fond memories of childhood happiness. Lyle and Amy. His loving friends and family by his side. Lyle’s departure. The bombing by the KPSA. The anger and sadness. His acceptance to become a Gundam Meister for Celestial Being. Every intervention or battle that was fought. The faces of his comrades. Nothing.  
The only thing that occupied his mind was, Tieria Erde.  
He wondered if the purple haired Meister had returned safely, if he was alright. They never really talked or interacted much. There was no doubt in his mind that he would be able to overcome his death. They hadn’t formed any sort of bond between the two of them. He always found his thoughts drifting back to him when he was on the Ptolemaios or worried for him in battle.  
During the UN Forces Counteroffensive where he lost vision in his right eye, he acted on instinct when he saved Tieria. If it weren’t for him, Tieria would’ve died. It seemed right, protecting Tieria, that is. And he never once regretted that decision, even with his last breath...  
...Tieria was on his mind…

~~~

Tieria Erde had never understood the need to express human emotions.  
He prided himself on his negatively-stoic, distrusting, strict and self-righteous personality. No one else knew Veda like he did. No one knew who he was created to be, like he did. He was chosen as a Gundam Meister for only one reason, for the sake of his creation.  
All of the Meisters had gone through some form of loss in their early years of childhood. Tieria didn’t go through that pain in his earlier years. He didn't know the pain.  
He couldn’t feel the trauma of the other’s past. A sin to cover up. Broken childhood. A death of a loved one. No need to take the pain they bared when he felt they could live on just fine without his comfort. No love could be found in his heart. Nothing. Nothing but the desire to fulfill his duties.  
And then Lockon appeared in his life.  
Lockon was the only one of the Meisters that was the most tolerable. Setsuna, a child with anger issues. Allelujah constantly has an identity crisis! He himself was quite distant with the others. Lockon, Lockon was the most easy-going off all the Meisters and genuinely cared for them like a family.  
When he was chosen by Veda to become a Meister he chose to separate himself from humanity. He had the potential to understand humanity, to understand human emotions, to understand what it meant to be happy… to understand love. Despite that, the only thing he wanted to understand… was Lockon Stratos.  
He honestly didn’t care or showed little interest for the well-being of his comrades and was confused on their need to show compassion for others. The walls that he’d built around his heart for years were torn to rubble in mere seconds by a single man. A human.  
Lockon willingly risked his life the first time to save him. Willingly took the risk to save Tieria in place of his own wellbeing. Knew the risk that killed him in the end.  
That one day haunted him for the rest of his life. It was him that caused the death of Lockon Stratos. If he hadn’t taken the hit for him, he’d still be alive. If Setsuna had been quicker, if he hadn’t left, he might have been alive. Even if Haro had stopped him, he shouldn’t have been so foolish. If only he had just stayed out there on the battlefield a little longer, he might have killed Ali Al-Saachez himself.  
But Ali Al-Saachez didn’t die. His sacrifice was for naught. Throwing his life away was for nothing. A meaningless death. Worthless.  
Why couldn’t he protect people? Why did it have to be him that died? It was himself that deserved to die, not Lockon! Why didn’t Lockon listen to him and stay on the Ptolemaios!  
Had his body been retrieved? Has he been sent to heaven to finally reunite with his family? He may not think so, but I believe that he belongs in heaven, to rest in peace after all the chaos that he’s been put through. Is he still floating aimlessly in space? Were the AEU selfish enough to not let his soul rest? Was he not buried with his family? He was still human after all, he deserved a proper burial.  
He was in no position to pilot a Gundam. Not after all that he has done. He was not worthy to be a Meister.  
Was the only reason for Veda to chose him as a Meister to torture him. To eventually kill off everyone he knew? Was this Aeolia’s plan? Why was he chosen to become a Meister and not one of the other Innovators? One of them could´ve done a better job and actually keep him alive.  
But then, what about me?  
Where would I be?  
All the other Innovators were selfish and unforgiving beings that brought chaos to Aeolia´s plan and used it for their own twisted purpose. Killing innocents for one goal, brought upon the chaos that led to the A-Laws.  
They gave humanity fully functioning GN Drives and the ability to use Trans-Am. The ability Aeolia gave to us Gundam Meisters after Ribbons tried to override Veda. They gave humanity a fighting chance against Celestial Being.  
Would that´ve been me? Would I risk the lives of millions, for the life of one?  
No, that would make me no better than Ribbons Almark, that twisted bastard.  
He will annihilate the twistedness of this world.  
Being a part of Veda’s consciousness. I still possess some of human emotions. Happiness for my fellow comrades, that they can live normal lives. Hatred for Ali Al-Saachez. Pity for Ribbons. And regret. The only regret I feel, was that I never had the courage all that time ago to say…  
…  
...  
…  
...  
…  
…I love you…  
…  
…  
...  
...  
...  
...Neil Dylandy…  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...and I always will…


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tieria has a second chance at life, and to prevent the death of Lockon Stratos. He better not screw it over.

Chapter 1 ~~~  
The faint sound of knocking could be heard. Tieria’s eyes opened to the blinding lights of his bedroom. ‘Has my new body been completed?’ He opened his eyes and found myself back in his room on the Ptolemaios. ‘When did I return to the Ptolemaios?’ He got out of bed and opened the door to come face to face with Allelujah Haptism.  
“I’ve been knocking on your door for the past five minutes, why didn’t you answer?” Allelujah asked, his arms crossed over his chest.  
Allelujah Haptism, the only true super soldier from the Super Human Research Institute. A gentle yet brooding person compared to his counterpart, Hallelujah, who shows no concern for others and will do anything to survive. He escaped the Institute with fellow other defects, eventually killing them off. He was the only friend of Marie Parfacy, formerly known as ‘Soma Peries’.  
“It seems I must’ve overslept.” He said, not knowing how to respond. Celestial Being was dissolved and its members separated. So how could Allelujah be here?  
“Meet us down in the hanger, we have to meet the new Gundam Meister.”  
“New Gundam Meister?”  
“Miss Sumeragi told us yesterday that we’d be meeting the new Exia pilot.”  
“Ah, I see.” The door closed and Tieria was left even more confused than before. ‘A new Exia pilot? Who could possibly replace Setsuna? And how can I not remember the events of yesterday?’  
He quickly got dressed in his signature pink cardigan and headed down to the hanger. As he glided down the hallways, he noticed that he was on board the Ptolemaios and not the Ptolemaios II. ‘When had we returned back to the Ptolemaios?’  
As he entered the hanger, Tieria was greeted by the sight of Lockon Stratos with Haro under his arms. He had a shocked look on his face. “Neil…” He muttered under his breath, barely audible. Lockon cocked his head to the side as if asking a question.  
Lockon Stratos, the code name of Neil Dylandy. The nickname given to him for his ability to snipe the Earth from the stratosphere. Having lost his family in an act of terrorism, he swore to kill and avenge their deaths, thus joining Celestial Being. After his death in battle against Ali Al-Saachez he was soon replaced with his twin brother Lyle.  
Lyle Dylandy proved to be a hassle to control. He was an agent for the anti-government group, Katheron. He was laid back and a nuisance to get along with, let alone work with.  
Haro, Lockon’s best friend. He is the orange Haro and one of the 28 Haros on board the Ptolemaios. Though they have arms and legs to help walk and move, they then to stick with their ball form for the most part. While Haros are usually used for maintenance and repairs using machines called “Karel”, Haro sticks with Lockon and helps pilot the Dynamos while in sniper mode.  
Lockon shook his head, clearing all thoughts that he had previously. “Hey Tieria come over here!” He waved him over. He walked over to Lockon, wary of his existence. The hanger had gravity unlike the other rooms aboard the Ptolemaios.  
“Tieria! Tieria!” Haro shouted. Tieria gave him a small smile in response.  
“Where were you earlier? You missed breakfast!” Lockon asked with a worried expression.‘So that’s what this is all about.’  
“It seems that I slept in.”  
“Your breakfast is in the fridge if you wanted.”  
“I’ll keep that in mind.”  
He saw that Allelujah was standing near the pane glass windows, staring out at the GN-001 Gundam, Exia. ‘It seems we’re not using the 00 Gundam anymore. It does seem futile to use it if we’re not at war with the world anymore.’  
He was cut out of his thoughts when he heard a pair of footsteps approaching them. What was even more shocking was who was approaching them. ‘Miss Sumeragi and… Setsuna?! How is Setsuna on board? I thought Allelujah said new Meister!’ The thought brought a smile to his face.  
Setsuna F. Seiei, the code name of Soran Ibrahim. Brainwashed at an early age, he committed many crimes under the influence of Ali Al-Saachez to become a KPSA soldier. After the 0 Gundam’s intervention in the Republic of Krugis of Azadistan, he was recommended to become a Meister by the 0 Gundam’s Meister, Ribbons Almark. He eventually became Exia’s Meister in 2302 A.D. and eventually the 00 Gundam’s Meister in 2312 A.D.. He was the youngest of the Meisters and was eventually found out to be the only ‘purebred’ Innovator.  
“I am Setsuna F. Seiei and I will be the Exia’s new Meister.” Setsuna greeted.  
Lockon had left his side to greet this so called ‘new Meister’. “It will be a pleasure to work alongside you. I am Lockon Stratos, the Dynamos’ Meister.” He put his arm out and shook hands with Setsuna.  
“Haro! Haro!”  
“And this is my buddy, Haro.”  
“Haro! Haro!”  
‘This can’t possibly be happening. It must be a dream. No, that’s impossible… Unless…’ His shocked expression slowly turned into a smile. ‘That would mean that…’  
He was brought out of his thoughts when Setsuna approached him. “Have we met before?” Setsuna asked.  
He was taken back. “W-why do you ask?” Tieria stuttered.  
“You were smiling at me as if you had seen me before. I figured that we had met before.” Setsuna was correct in a sense.  
“Ah, I see.” He must be right. It might just be possible enough for this to happen. “I’m sorry but I must leave. I have an important matter to attend too. Sorry to cut this meeting short. I look forward to working with you Setsuna.” Tieria bowed slightly to show that he was sincere and quickly sped towards the door. The other Meisters in the room were wondering what happened that made Tieria want to leave.  
“I’m sorry about Tieria. He usually isn’t like this. He seemed out of it when I woke him up. My name is Allelujah, Allelujah Haptism.” Allelujah greeted. Tieria heard such and quietly laughed. ‘Out of it it seems. Out of my mind. Out of my timeline would be more plausible.’  
He exited the room and floated around in the hallway while in zero-g. ‘How did this happen? How did I go back in time. Has god blessed me or punished me?’ Thoughts of Setsuna came to mind again and how he would say that there was no god in this world. ‘Aeolia then? Who else would grant me this opportunity? Maybe this time… I can save...him.’ A small smile graced his face as his mind wandered to the Irish man from so long ago and the chance to save him from his own demise.  
“I wonder…” He muttered under his breath. Soon enough he found himself in front of the one room that he always relied on. Veda.  
Sucking in a breath of air, he entered the room. “It’s been so long since I’ve been here…” Quickly wanting the moment to be over, he checked Veda’s database and found nothing related to his past life. All of the information gone. Not a single trace left.  
He left the room and exhalied his breath that he didn’t know that he was holding.  
It all seemed like a distant memory now, his past life. Maybe a dream. It felt so real, but maybe it was just a dream. A silly fantasy. Maybe he was finally going crazy. But the Gundams. Team Trinity. Ali Al-Saachez. Ribbons and the Innovades. The happiness. The anger. The pain, both mental and physical. It all seemed so real, but now it’s nothing more than a distant memory. And he has nothing to prove to himself that it was real.  
He hadn’t realised it, but he somehow found his way to the observation deck of the Ptolemaios, bumping into someone. That someone being Lockon. It just had to be Lockon.  
Lockon had been lookin out into space. He had left Haro in his room and was standing with his hands in his pockets. He was thinking about the terrorist attack that killed his family. He missed them, no question there. It was another thing when Tieria bumped into his arm.  
“Where are you going?” Lockon asked as he gripped his shoulders, causing Tieria to look him in the eye.  
“Nowhere in particular. I was just… thinking.”  
“Thinking about what?”  
Tieria wasn’t exactly comfortable with this question. He had been thinking about the past that may or may not have been a dream. It was confusing even him. It was no point in explaining his situation to Lockon of all people. “I’d rather not say.”  
Lockon released his grip and turned to stare out the window. “I get it. There are some things that are better left unsaid.” The two stood there in silence as they both looked out at the stars. “Isn’t it weird.” Lockon broke the silence. “Those stars, they seem so close, and yet and light years away from each other.”  
“I don’t think I understand what you’re saying.”  
“It’s kind of like humanity.” He turned his head to smile in his direction. “We’re all alone in a sea of people who are all their own person. So close, yet so very far. It’s kind of funny when you think about it. Don’t you think?” He cocked his head to the side.  
“... I… “ Tieria kept silent. He couldn’t find the right words to say. Where had this come from all of a sudden. Why had he brought this up?  
“I’ll leave you think.” Lockon put a hand upon his head. “Night Tieria.” He left after that, leaving a very confused Meister to try and process what he just said.  
Laying in bed it all seemed to boggle his mind.  
He had somehow gone back in time to 2302 A.D. of the day that which Setsuna joined Celestial Being, four years before their first armed intervention. None of this made sense. Who would have done this. Is this his fate. The relive his life and suffer as he once again watch him die, or is this a chance? A chance to fix every wrong doing, to end the twistedness in this world?  
There was no way that it was a dream. He had been alive for every intervention. He will be the key to Celestial Being’s victory for their goal. The eradication of war. No one will stop him this time. He will be victorious.  
And he will live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Sorry for making Lockon too OOC. I guess I didn't know what to write. Heh. *sweat drops* Trust me it's going to get worse.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tieria has a second chance at life, and to prevent the death of Lockon Stratos. He better not screw it over.

Chapter 2 ~~~  
It was a few days after Setsuna had joined Celestial Being. Tieria lay on his bed, his purple haired fanned over the pillow, contemplating when to tell the other members of the future.  
Without any information from Veda to support him, he’d sound like a lunatic. No one would believe that he’d gone back in time. Not without proof. Veda didn’t have any of the information. All hope seemed to be drained from the Meister.  
He shut his eyes in defeat. It was then, his savior knocked on the door.  
Tieria opened his eyes and groaned in annoyance. ‘Can’t I just suffer in peace?’ He whined in his head. The door slid open to once again reveal the super soldier, Allelujah Haptism.  
Tieria cocked his head to the side waiting for Allelujah to speak. Allelujah sighed and pulled one hand out of his pocket. Held in his hand was a flash drive. “It was my turn to do the laundry and I found this in your pocket.” Tieria hesitantly took the flashdrive from his hand. It looked just like any other flash drive.There was nothing special about it. “I didn’t look through it or anything, just came here to drop it off.” Allelujah looked away, down the hall.  
“Thank you Allelujah Haptism.” He responded.  
“No problem.” With that, he left, most likely to return to his own room.  
Curious about the contents of the flash drive, Tieria walked over to his computer and plugged it in. The flash drive’s contents were near full. Tieria scanned over the contents quickly with shocked face.  
Everything, everything in his past life was stuffed into one flash drive. Every person, every ship, their strengths and weaknesses. Each and every battle that had been fought. Every moment, on one flash drive.  
The feeling of happiness was bubbling up inside Tieria.  
He sprung up from his seat, a wide smile spread across his face and dashed down the halls.  
The door slammed open only long enough for Allelujah to get out of bed and comprehend the situation before he went tumbling down on to the floor. Tieria had thrown himself onto the super soldier in a hug.  
“Whoa, what caused this of all sudden?” Allelujah laughed as he wrapped his arms around the other Meister a light pink blush dusting his cheeks.  
“Thank you, thank you, thank you.!” Tieria shouted as he snuggled into the older man. “You don’t know how much this means to me!”  
Allelujah laughed and shifted to a more comfortable position. “It’s weird to see you like this. What was on the flash drive?”  
Tieria’s laughter died down. Should he tell him? Letting one person in wouldn’t be that bad. Right? It wouldn’t hurt to tell him. He can trust Allelujah. “... I… You see.. Um…” He sat up as he tried to figure out how to explain his situation. His eyes were darting around the room, refusing to look him straight in the face.  
A hand rested on his shoulder, forcing him to look him straight in the eye. The green haired Meister smiled at him. “It’s alright if you don’t want to tell me anything.” Allelujah stood up and offered his hand for Tieria. “Here, let me help you up.” He hesitantly took his hand and was hoisted up.  
“...Sorry…” Tieria apologized.  
“It’s no problem, really.” Allelujah smiled at him. Tieria waved back at him and left the room.

~~~

It is now the year of 2307, the year of the first armed intervention. Over the course of those 5 years that I’ve been here, I’ve managed to grow close to those aboard the Ptolemaios. Tieria’s goal had been to make the crew to become a family. Never once telling them of the future that awaits.  
Granted now that they’re friendly with each other, the thought of attacking Allelujah Haptism in a hug still embarrasses him. Even though Allelujah would never bring it up, Hallelujah would never let him live it down.  
The Meister’s were called down to the briefing room for a briefing by Sumeragi Lee Noriega on their first armed intervention.  
Sumeragi Lee Noriega is the code name for Leesa Kujo, Celestial Being’s Tactical Forecaster. Lessa was motivated to become a tactical strategist to reduce casualties on the battlefield. When her lover, Emilio, died in battle, she became a self-loathing person who drowned her sorrows in alcohol.  
“Setsuna your mission is to intervene in the AEU Africa Military Base on the display of the AEU’s new model AEU-09 AEU Enact and show off Exia’s capabilities. Afterwards, Exia will expose the AEU's violation of an international treaty that regulates the amount of forces stationed inside the Orbital Elevator with provided cover of the Dynamos.” Miss Sumeragi explained.  
“That seems reasonable.” Lockon said. All the Meisters were dressed in their coordinated armor, though for Allelujah and Tieria, it seemed unnecessary.  
Setsuna and Lockon left the room to start their descent down to Earth leaving Tieria with Allelujah, Sumeragi, Feldt, Christina, Lichty, and Lasse.  
Miss Sumeragi was about to head back to the bridge when Tieria grabbed her shoulder. “Miss Sumeragi, if I may, I would like to accompany one of the Gundam’s down to Earth in one of the shuttle pods.”  
“And why is that, Tieria?” She asked. ‘No one should know my goal, especially not her if I want to take down the AEU. Out of all of the military’s, on Earth, the AEU and the Human Reform League are the most trouble in our act of the eradication of war. Better to take out the AEU’s advantage this time around. If I told her my plan, she would be against my going.’  
“I wish to witness the first intervention firsthand, myself.” Tieria suggested. ‘Hopefully she won’t see through my plan.’  
“I suppose there isn’t a problem with that.”

~~~

Tieria left the room catching the eye of Allelujah. ‘He isn’t interested in watching the battle. If he was, he could just watch the battle from the Ptolemaios. There isn’t any need to go down to Earth, so where is he going?’ Allelujah thought as the door slid to a close.  
He looked down the hall looking for the purple haired Meister. Tieria was out of sight and was probably already down in the pod bay. Slipping out of the room, Allelujah headed down to the pod bay where he hid behind one of the pods and observed Tieria as he prepare his pod.  
‘What the hell are you doing Allelujah?’ Hallelujah yelled inside Allelujah’s head via quantum brain waves.  
Hallelujah Haptism, the other personality of Allelujah Haptism. Much like Allelujah has displaying his left gray eye, Hallelujah shows off the other, golden yellow eye when he is in charge. Allelujah received Hallelujah after gaining his quantum brainwaves. In contrast to Allelujah, he shows no concern over others and will do whatever it takes to survive be it in the world, space or on the battlefield.  
“That isn’t any of your business.” Allelujah mumbled under his breath as to be sure that Tieria wouldn’t hear his side of the conversation.  
‘You’re starting to become a stalker.’ If Allelujah could glare at him, he would. With them sharing the same body, that wouldn’t exactly work. ‘Just leave the guy alone.’  
“Oh? And when have you become soft around Tieria, huh? If I remember you still act like a stuck up bitch around the others.” Tieria had left the room by know, to who knows where, leaving the door wide open for Allelujah to enter the pod. He quickly ran from his hiding spot into the back of the pod.  
‘You like the guy, don’t you? You liked it back when he was hugging you.’ Allelujah’s cheeks were blushing a light pink shade. He could feel Hallelujah glaring at him.  
“I wasn’t the only one, you liked it too!” He snapped back. Hallelujah remained silent, Allelujah had won this time. The conversation between the two would’ve continued if not for the closing of a door, signaling Tieria’s return.

~~~

He could feel eyes watching him the entire time. A voice, or rather, two voices could be heard. The pod started up with a low rumbling sound. He shut his eyes and listened with curiosity on the conversation that was on the other side of the room. A strange fascination.  
Leaving the room, he traveled down the hallways to the hanger containing Dynamos and quickly entered. Greeted by the sight of his fellow Meister, he quickly approached him.  
“What brings you down here Tieria?” Lockon asked. Haro was out of sight. He was probably inside the Dynamos preparing for departure.  
“I was wondering if you would take my pod down to the surface.”  
“And why is that?”  
“Simply to observe the battle, I need fresh air once in a while as well.”  
“Can’t you just watch from up here?” Tieria scowled inside his mind. ‘’Why does everyone have to be so damn nosy about what I do?’  
“What I do is simply none of your business, Lockon Stratos.”  
“Alright, if you say so.”  
Tieria quickly turned heel and headed back to the pod bay. He had been listening in on a conversation via quantum brainwaves, that proved more and more interesting, he couldn’t help but smile.  
Quickly shutting the door of the pod behind him, he prepared for departure.

~~~

The Earth was just as he remembered it. Devastating. A world filled with war once again in need of eradication. A clean slate for a fresh start.  
Quickly undocking from the Dynamos, he left the area and flew off to a city nearby. Landing just a bit away from the buildings unnoticed, he left on a scooter. The city was mildly busy. He passed cars and smiling civilians. People who didn’t know the cold harsh reality that they were born into. A sad thought, but they need to realise the truth.  
He parked a couple blocks away from his destination and quietly walked into a quaint house. The house was decently clean and modern furniture that looked like it was barely ever used. The house had not a single soul. His target was out for the day and wouldn’t return until later that afternoon.  
Walking upstairs into what seemed like a study, Tieria sat down at the computer. Nothing important or unknown to him was in it. It was better if it didn’t. It had been this very human that made the AEU and Graham Akre a hassle to deal with. Better finish him off first than to let him dottle around with the AEU and let the Trans-Am just fall into their hands once again.  
As while trying to search up a certain topic, the screen went static and Aeolia Schenberg, the founder and creator of Celestial Being’s face appeared on the screen. ‘I see, so the intervention has started.’  
Aeolia Schenberg made several contributions in physics and engineering in his lifetime. He gave the theory of the orbital elevators and photovoltaic energy. Though the technology then was considered advanced, Aeolia went in to self exile with a close friend of his and developed the idea of GN Particles and the GN Drives along with constructing the super computer, Veda.  
The video recording had not changed in the slightest. Aeolia Schenberg’s message was relayed to the entire world. ‘I would like to address this statement to every single human being born and raised on Earth. We call ourselves simply Celestial Being. We are a private armed organization in possession of the mobile weapon Gundam. The main objective of Celestial Being's activities is to completely eliminate acts of war from this world. We do not act for our own benefit or for personal gain. We have chosen to intervene for the greatest goal of all to rid ourselves of the scourge of war. As of this moment I make this declaration to all humanity. Territory, religion, energy no matter what the reason or excuse if there is an evident act of war being carried out, we will commence intervention with our force. Any country, organization or corporation that promotes war will also be a legitimate target for our intervention. We simply call ourselves Celestial Being. We are an armed organization that was established to eliminate all acts of war from this world.’ The battle has only just begun.  
Three hours later the click of the door opening and closing could be heard from the front door. Three long hours that Tieria was sat in that cramped study going through his computer and observing his massive book collection on the wall. Footsteps came up the staircase. He hid behind the door as the doorknob turned open.  
The door remained open as the target walked across the room and sitting at his desk. Tieria side stepped out from behind the door, raising a gun.  
“You will know too much. You put our plan at a disadvantage. I recommend you say your final words now.” He kept a calm, stoic face.  
The man had a horrified face. He couldn’t find the words to say as his life was threatened. What had he done to deserve this? What will he know? Who’s plan?  
“No words? Well then this is farewell…” A single gunshot, fired into his head. Silence filled the air. The man lay there in his chair dead as a rock. The same horrified expression painted his face. Blood dripping from his head, the red liquid pooling on the polished wooden floor.  
With a sigh, Tieria lowered his gun and slipped outside into the dead of night. “... Professor Ralph Eifman…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Thank you readers! It's funny you know, I've written up to Chapter 5 and I keep telling myself that I'll update on Saturday, I'll update on Saturday. Guess what? It's been three weeks! I promise to update sooner.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tieria has a second chance at life, and to prevent the death of Lockon Stratos. He better not screw it over.

Chapter 3 ~~~  
All through the mission, Tieria’s phone had been going off with messages from Lockon; asking questions such as where was he and such. Even if it was Lockon, he’d rather not risk exposing himself to anyone of the sin that he committed. No one should know. Not now at least.  
Returning to the pod, hidden in a crevasse in the ground. A shifting sound could be heard coming from the back. Sighing, Tieria walked to the back and pushed a box out of his way, raising his gun at his ‘stalker’. “Allelujah would you mind explaining to me why you decided to follow me?” He asked looking in another direction. He had known he was there the entire time. It was without question that he also heard the conversation between Allelujah and Hallelujah back on the Ptolemaios using his quantum brainwaves. Of course, he already knew why the super soldier had followed him, it was just more entertaining this way.  
“...I-I… um… ah…” Allelujah lost his ability to form words. How was he supposed to explain his situation. Even if Tieria knew already, Allelujah didn’t know of it. Hallelujah on the other hand was laughing his heart out. He found this amusing.  
Lowering his gun, Tieria walked back to his seat leaving behind a gaping Allelujah. The engine started up. Tieria looked behind his seat at Allelujah who was still sitting on the floor. “What are you waiting for? Get up here?” Allelujah obliged and sat down in the passenger’s seat next to Tieria. “If I may, may I talk with Hallelujah for a second.” Not many people knew of Hallelujah, so Allelujah was shocked as to how Tieria knew. Hallelujah was more intrigued at his knowledge of his existence.  
“I guess so, b-but how? How do you know about Hallelujah? A-and why do you want to t-talk with h-him?”   
This reaction seemed about normal. “How I know of him is a story for another time. I wish to speak with him about a topic you may not be comfortable with speaking about. You can still listen in on our conversation. It’s just that, Hallelujah will be more interested in completing the task.”  
“I… I see.”  
The bangs that cover his right eye shifted to cover his left eye. A golden eye was revealed, gleaming with a glint of curiosity and mischievousness. How his hair does that, still eludes Tieria.  
“What do you need little ol’ me for, huh Tieria?” Hallelujah asked sitting back into the chair with a smirk on his face.  
“I presume Allelujah can still hear our conversation?”  
“Of course, he’s sulking like a little baby.” He laughed. “Down to business, why do you need me of all people?”  
“I have a mission plan that you may find interesting.” Hallelujah leaned in, curious about this supposed ‘mission’. “You and Allelujah will destroy the Super Human Institute. If Allelujah is unable to accomplish this, you may intervene. I will supply you with backup but one of you must be the ones to destroy the building.” Hallelujah sat in silence, probably talking it over with Allelujah. “You can get your answer back to me at a later time.” He turned back around and the pod lifted off the ground.  
“I’ll do it!” Hallelujah shouted, staring intensely at Tieria.  
Not taking his eyes off his surroundings in front of him, Tieria responded. “Did Allelujah agree to your decision?”  
“Heh, that baby is too chicken to do it. I’ll destroy the building if that’s what you want.” He had a sadistic smirk on his face. “He’ll come around soon enough, if it’s you who’s asking him.” Interesting.  
“I will inform Miss Sumeragi of our mission when we return to the Ptolemaios. Right now we have to rendezvous with Lockon, he’s been spamming my phone with messages for the past two hours.”  
Hallelujah threw his head back and clutched his stomach as he laughed.

~~~

“Where the hell have you been?! And why is Allelujah with you?!” Lockon yelled at him. They had just docked on the Ptolemaios and Lockon had come over to the pod bay.  
“Yeah, what were you doing while we were down on the surface?” Allelujah asked. During the trip, Allelujah regained control of his body from Hallelujah. “... Does it have to do with what was on the flash drive that I found?”  
Tieria tensed up. Right now would be a terrible time to reveal himself. It was too early on in the plan. “What I do is neither of your concerns.” He turned around and started walking towards the exit.  
“Get back here Tieria and answer the damn question!” Lockon yelled at him once more.  
“It will all be revealed in due time.” Tieria gave a small wave and was out the door.

~~~

The door slid to a close. Lockon growled. “Damn that bastard!” He said slamming his fist into one of the pods.  
Allelujah leaned his back against the same pod. “You don’t have to be so hard on him you know.”  
“I know, it’s just that, I’m worried about him. He just flew away from the battlefield and didn’t come back for a few hours. He didn’t respond to any of my messages so how was I supposed to know if he was in trouble or not? He’s just so frustrating sometimes!”  
“I snuck onto his pod ‘cause I was worried about him as well.” Allelujah paused. Lockon looked over at him. “We stopped at the edge of town. He took the scooter and I had no idea where he was going. I had no way of following him either. It wasn’t till a few hours later when he came back and found me. He seemed unharmed and went about it like it was nothing.”  
Lockon couldn’t understand Tieria’s motives. Why didn’t he tell any of them what he was doing? Why has he been so secretive lately? “You mentioned something about a flash drive, what’s that about?” He asked.  
Allelujah blushed, remembering the events of five years ago. “Ah well, you see, about five years ago I found a flash drive in his pockets while I was doing the laundry.” Lockon seemed curious. “I didn’t look into it, I just gave it to him. He seemed happy about what was inside it since he, hugged me, and all…” Blushing a deeper color, he scratched the back of his head and looked towards the floor.  
Lockon looked distraught and mumbled something. He stormed out of the room, Haro not far behind. ‘What could possibly be in that flash drive that could make Tieria so happy? It’s Tieria we’re talking about, he doesn’t get that happy easily.’ Confused, he slammed his head into the wall. ‘Why the hell am I acting this way?’  
“Lockon’s jealous! Lockon’s jealous!” Haro piped in, bouncing repeatedly, his ears flapping as he does so.  
“What would I be jealous of Haro?” Lockon scoffed looking down at his best friend.  
“Tieria! Tieria!”  
“Why would I be jealous of-” As if on cue, Tieria crossed the intersection in the hallway in front of him. “Oi, Tieria!” He called after the man. Kicking off from the walls he gained speed and caught up to him. Gripping both of his shoulders, Lockon forced Tieria to look at him.  
“Lockon Stratos, what are doing?” Tieria demanded.  
“Tell me, what is in that flash drive.” He asked, anger in his eyes.  
“You have no right to know what’s in it!”  
“Tell me!” He yelled back, gripping Tieria’s shoulders harder.  
“Let go of me!” Tieria ripped his arms off of his shoulders, backing off a little. “I’m doing this to protect everyone here! I’m doing this to protect you!” Tears started to form in his eyes. “I lost you once, I’m not going to lose you again!” The tears he tried so hard to keep to himself, fell from his face, now floating in zero-g. He turned around and left, presumably to his room.  
Lockon looked down at the floor. ‘What does he mean by ‘I’ve lost you once’? Why is he so confusing? Why won’t he let me help him?’

~~~

‘That idiot never listens does he?’ Tieria leaned back against his door after it shut to a close. A small smile spread across his face as his tears fell freely from his eyes. ‘He’ll never learn…’ He thought as he fell to his knees, a sobbing mess.

~~~

Lockon was filled with guilt. He had caused Tieria to cry. He reached out to grab his wrist and comfort him but missed as the other man left. He watched as Tieria rushed to get to his room.  
Lockon was left stunned. Haro decided it was the perfect time to make fun of Lockon. “You’re an idiot! You’re an idiot! Lockon’s an idiot! Lockon’s an idiot!” Snapping out of his daze, Lockon groaned and sped off after Tieria.  
The door to his room slid to an open. What shocked him was the sight in front of him. Tieria was on his knees facing inwards, a sobbing mess. He tried reaching out to him, but retreated his arm. The guild was over flooding Lockon. Seeing Tieria like this was eating him up. To shooked to speak, he fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around Tieria.   
“Wh-what are you d-doing h-here?” Tieria sobbed.  
“I’m sorry for making you upset.” Lockon pulled Tieria into his chest. “You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to.”  
“I-I’m sorry. I can’t tell you a-anything.” Tieria sniffled. “I’ll t-tell you eventually.”  
“It’s alright. Let it all out. I’m right here.” He comforted him. Tieria softly cried. Lockon hugged him tighter to his chest. Tieria’s head rested on his chest, his tears were soaking through his shirt. Lockon had been running his hands through Tieria’s hair to soothe him.  
Tieria had fallen asleep and was softly snoring. Lockon picked up the purple haired man and lay him on the bed and tucked him in. As he was tucking him in Tieria grabbed his arm. “...Lockon…” He whispered in his sleep. “...D-don’t leave me...” He reached out towards him, shocking Lockon. Why was Tieria calling out to him in his sleep? Did it have to do with what he said earlier. “...Lockon…”  
Without much thought, Lockon got into the bed with him and pulled him into his chest once again. Tieria wrapped his arms around the older man and snuggled into him. Lockon was even more confused. He didn’t know how to feel. He didn’t understand Tieria’s motives. He didn’t understand why Tieria cuddled up to him. What he did understand was that he felt as if he finally belonged somewhere. With this last thought he shut his eyes and fell asleep in content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? Back again? (I know I'm a lazy ass, so sorry in advance for late updates).


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tieria has a second chance at life, and to prevent the death of Lockon Stratos. He better not screw it over.

Chapter 4 ~~~  
Tieria woke to a dark room. There was a faint light coming from the hallways. He deducted that he was in his own room.   
Figuring that is was too early to start his day, he snuggled back into his pillow… Only to find that his pillow, was hard, and was cuddling him back… ‘What in the world am I hugging?’ Tieria asked himself.  
Finally opening his eyes he glanced up at the figure in front of him. It shocked him to find Lockon in his bed. Lockon’s arms were wrapped around his waist, pulling Tieria into his chest. He looked peaceful as he slept, younger and cleared of all the troubles in life.  
He tried to free himself of Lockon’s arms, but was unsuccessful. He did however manage to loosen Lockon’s grip on him, only for him to tighten his hold the next moment. Using the last resort, Tieria decided to wake Lockon up. He would have rather not be in the same bed as the man that saved him all those years ago, at least not now.  
Lightly tapping on his captors chest, he tried to wake him. When that didn’t wake him, he tried harder. Lockon shifted in his sleep. “Go back to sleep, it’s too early for this.” Lockon mumbled, half asleep. He pulled the blanket up further and rested his head on Tieria’s.   
‘He doesn’t even realise that he’s doing this… Or maybe he does and is enjoying tormenting me…’ Tieria thought to himself. Finally realising the intimate position that the two of them where in, Tieria felt his cheeks burn.  
What was Lockon doing in his bed? He had no recollection of inviting him for a ‘sleepover’. The previous nights events flooded his mind and he was reminded of how he had broken down in front of Lockon. Lockon had been nice enough to comfort him even though it was him that caused him to break down. The rest of the night was a blur and couldn’t be made out. Had he said something? Lockon would’ve usually gone back to his room. What had caused him to stay?  
Deciding against trying to wake him up once again, he tried moving into a more comfortable position while trying not to make any sudden movements and shut his eyes. It was too early to cause mayhem and give himself another headache. He needed his rest after all.

~~~

He cracked open an eye. It took a moment for him to remember where he was when he realized that he wasn’t in his room. He looked down at the man cuddled in his arms, their legs intertwined, and smiled.  
He started to run his hands through his hair. The purple locks felt like silk. He didn’t quite know how to feel in this position. Never had he thought that he would’ve spent the night with him, not in that way of course. Never under these circumstances at least. He had always admired Tieria for his independence and skill. Tieria is pretty much the brains of our group.   
It struck him that he never really approached him much in these past years and there he went, asking Tieria all those personal questions about the flash drive. Though the contents of the flash drive still remain a mystery, he’d rather respect Tieria’s privacy. He said he’ll find out eventually from him anyways.  
Other than admiring him, Lockon didn’t understand his feelings for his fellow Meister. Having him in his arms, felt right. It’s as if it was meant to be. Like he was supposed to be there. It made him feel warm inside.  
Tieria stirred in his sleep and Lockon diverged his attention to the man he was wrapped around. “Good morning, Tieria.” He smiled at him while he looked up unamused.  
“Can you please tell me as to why you’re still here?” He asked.  
“Still?” Lockon clarified. Tieria hadn’t been awake when he had put him to sleep the previous night, so Lockon was in the dark on what Tieria ment.  
“I woke up earlier and you were here. Explain.” Tieria said as menacing as possible. He had slightly messy bed hair and his classes were removed the previous night when he broke down as to not ruin them. In all truth, he looked kinda, cute?  
“You broke down last night and I comforted you. You fell asleep and I put you on your bed.” Tieria didn’t like the sound that he broke down and even fell asleep. “As I was leaving, you grabbed my arm and said my name,” Lockon looked into his ruby orbs. “and asked me to stay with you.”  
Tieria blushed a dark pink and buried his head in his chest in shame. ‘I feel so ashamed. How could I have embarrassed myself so much? He doesn’t seem affected much. Oh god, did he figure out my feelings?!? Does he return them?’ He started to repeatedly bang his head against Lockon’s chest. ‘How is he so ripped?’ The blush on his face darkened.  
Lockon chuckled at how adorable he was when he was embarrassed, a light pink blush dusted his own cheeks. “You’re adorable, you know that?” He hugged Tieria and whispered into his ears. Tieria made a whimpering noise. ‘Did I really say that? Was that even me?’’ Lockon panicked inside his head. He had no idea why he was acting the way he was this morning. He realises that he was known as a lady’s man among the rest of the crew, but this is different. Those were all lies that they heard. This is real!  
“You know, when I thought you were going to wake up and find me here, I thought you were going to kick me out of the room.” He lifted Tieria’s chin and forced him to look him in the eyes dead on. “This turned out to be an interesting turn of events.” Lockon grinned. Tieria’s eyes widened and covered his face with his hands.   
Tieria didn’t know how to feel anymore. He’s had these sort of feelings for Lockon ever since he was still back in his time. Did Lockon return his feelings? Did the other Lockon, that risked his life for him to return his feelings. Did that Lockon know of his feelings? Had this Lockon figured out his feelings for him? These thoughts were swirling in Tieria’s mind making him feel dizzy.His face felt hot all over. He never reacted like this before. What does this mean?  
Never would he thought that he would ever see the stoic-as-ever Tieria, embarrassed. It amused Lockon to no end. It was if he was seeing a different person. Like they were two different people; the Tieria that plays by the rules, and the red-faced, embarrassed ball of fluff that he was cradling in his arms.  
As he opened his mouth to further Tieria’s embarrassment there was a knock at the door. He smirked playfully. “The door’s open.” He called out, shocking Tieria.  
Allelujah came in through the sliding doors. His hands were in his pockets and his eyes closed. “Hey Tieria, you’re late to breakfast.” He chimed. “Also, do you know where Lockon is? He wasn’t…” Allelujah opened his eyes. “... in… his room…” He stared at the two with wide eyes. Lockon’s back was to him and he had a blushing Tieria in his arms. They were both under the blanket. “... Am I… interrupting something..?” He made a gesture at them with his arms.  
“It’s alright, I was just leaving.” Lockon unwrapped his arms from around him and got out of bed. In the doorway, turning his head and waved back to the room. “I’ll see you at breakfast.” An obvious smile plastered on his face. The door closed. He was probably headed to his respective room to prepare for the day’s events.  
Tieria pulled the blanket over his head in shame. He never would’ve imagined Allelujah Haptism walking in on them to remind them of breakfast. He wouldn’t be able to look him in the eye after this morning no less being in the same room as him!  
“Allelujah.” Tieria mumbled from the confines of his blanket.  
“Yeah?” Allelujah called back.  
“I’m so confused.”  
“Can you start with what happened last night?” He asked. “All I can remember is that you ran off after I asked you about the flash drive.” He sat himself down on the edge of the bed. “Lockon got frustrated and chased after you. After that I went to my own room.” He paused. “What happened after I left?”  
Tieria remained silent for a few moments. He lifted the blanket over his head. “After I left, Lockon chased after me in the hallways.” He wrapped his arms around his stomach. “He started to yell at me and demanded that I tell him what was in the flash drive. I ran off to my room and… and I broke down. He followed me and started to comfort me, apologising for his actions. Sometime then I must’ve fallen asleep, because the next morning I woke up and Lockon was in bed with me. I tried to wake him up, but he didn’t. Eventually I gave up and had fallen asleep again. The next time I woke up, he was still there and this time, he was awake.” Tieria tried to look at the expressions on Allelujah’s face, but couldn’t. His back was facing him so that he couldn’t see his face.  
“He told me that when I was asleep I grabbed onto his arm and asked him to stay. He kept talking to me and whispering into my ear. He kept his arms around me the entire time and- argh!” Frustrated, Tieria covered his face with his hands, trying to hide the blush that was growing on his cheeks.  
Allelujah remained silent. He had been trying to process the events of the previous night. He was relieved that nothing more had occurred. But there was still the fact that Lockon… Did Lockon have feelings for Tieria? Did Tieria return them?  
Why was he acting like this. There was this burning feeling overwhelming in his chest. Jealousy? Did he possess the same feelings for him as well?  
He couldn’t comprehend his thoughts or feelings in that moment. ‘Geez, you’re a moron.’ Hallelujah complained.  
‘Oh yeah and what is that supposed to mean?’ He questioned Hallelujah via quantum brain waves.  
‘You’re a moron, what else is there?’ Hallelujah retorted, leaving Allelujah confused. Hallelujah exhalied. ‘You don’t get it do you?’ Allelujah remained silent, urging him to continue. ‘You and me are the same person. Usually we would tend to want the same things. Just how to obtain those things, differ to each of our personalities.’  
‘And how does this relate to what’s happening?’  
‘When I want something, you want the same thing. When you want something, I want it too. Right now I’m resisting so hard to get him right now, it’s unbelievable!’  
‘Him? Tieria?’  
‘Who else?’ He practically yelled. Allelujah winced at how loud he was.  
“Allelujah?” Tieria asked, confused. He realized that he had been talking with Hallelujah. He gave them the privacy to talk and didn’t listen in.  
Allelujah turned around to face him. “Yeah what is it?”  
“Can I ask you to do a favor for me?”  
“Yeah, anything for you.” He said. Hallelujah laughed at how oblivious Allelujah was with his words and actions.  
“Can you keep this to yourself. What you saw between Lockon and myself.”  
“Sure.” He smiled. Glancing at the clock, he realized how long he had stayed there. “Crap I got to go. See you at breakfast!” He promptly got off the bed and headed out of the room, leaving Tieria to get ready for breakfast.  
The door shut as fast as he could force a sliding door too, Allelujah slumped against the door. “Explain.” He demanded. “What were you saying back there?”  
Hallelujah sighed at how dense Allelujah was. “We want the same thing. Go get it, before I get it for myself!” Hallelujah yelled at him.  
“So, you’re telling me I practically have feelings… for Tieria?” Allelujah was confused. Sure he had felt a pull towards the man, but never this.  
“That’s one way of saying it.” Hallelujah said quieter, sounding nervous.  
“Don’t tell me, you actually like him?” Allelujah asked. Hallelujah remained silent. “The hell, you actually like someone.” He laughed. Hallelujah likes someone. Hallelujah. After letting the information sink in, he realized that he also liked Tieria. “I like Tieria.”  
‘No, duh. And there goes my personal life.’ He sighed. ‘Now that you’re not being a dumbass, get our man before Lockon does. He might not realise it now, but Lockon is starting to develop feelings for Tieria.’  
“Gah, this is so confusing.” He clutched his head.  
‘Why don’t you let me control our body.’  
“No.”

~~~

Tieria could barely manage to leave his room, found himself struggling to find the courage to enter the dining room. ‘It’s alright Tieria, just go in there and eat breakfast. There’s nothing to worry about. Plus, you can’t get sidetracked anymore, you have a mission to accomplish.’ The door slid open and was relieved to find that Lockon had not arrived yet.  
Quickly sitting down in his seat, he tried eating his breakfast as quickly as possibly before Lockon arrived.   
“What’s your hurry?” Christina asked, sitting down in the seat across from him.  
Christina Sierra, computer programmer and hacker of the Ptolemaios. She created for OS system for the Gundams when Veda was hacked. She’s into fashion and shopping, often times she would try to convince Fledt to accompany her. Christina is an honest and blunt person. Due to bad experiences in her past, she is unable to recall it. She along with Lichtendahl Tsery died when the bridge to the Ptolemaios exploded.  
“I don’t feel like being here at the moment.” He tried to say, his mouth full of food. He didn’t find it proper to speak with his mouth full but didn’t care about hi manners in front of her.  
She rested her head on her head, curious. He usually was proper all the time and yet, here he was sitting in front of her, eating like a mess. “Really? Why?” She asked.  
“I just want to return to my roo-” He was cut short when arms snaked around his waist and a head rested on his right shoulder.   
Tieria looked to his right, wide-eyed at the sight of Lockon Stratos. “Were you waiting for me?” Lockon smiled.  
Christina was as wide-eyed as Tieria. “Sh-should I leave you t-two alone?” She stuttered, nervous about their interactions.  
“There is no need.” He put a hand up to stop her from leaving. It would be best if she stayed, it gave Lockon a reason not to embarrass him. “He’s just being an idiot.” His hand rested on his head, but quickly retreated it, gasping.  
“What’s the matter?” Lockon snuggled into the crook of his neck, tickling his.  
“Y-you’re hot!”  
“Glad you think that.” He purred into his ear. Christina was starting to feel very uncomfortable being in the same room as the two of them. Where they in a relationship? Why are they acting like this?  
Tieria blushed at his comment. “N-no! I didn’t mean it like th-that! You’re b-burning up! I think you have a fever!” He sent a ‘help me’ look towards Christina.  
“You haven’t been acting yourself at all this morning, Lockon. You should probably get some rest.” Christina piped up. “We can get Dr. Moreno to come check on you.”  
“Lockon you should head back to your room, you obviously aren’t feeling well.”  
Lockon had fallen asleep on top of Tieria. Tieria sighed and tried to lift Lockon off of him or at least wake him up.  
Tieria slung Lockon over his shoulder, sagging a bit at his weight, bending his knees to support him. He looked heavier than he looked. Christina rushed to the other side of the table and tried to support Lockon on the other side. “Let’s get him back to his room.”  
The gravity in the hallways lifted a weight off their shoulders, literally. It was simple enough to drag him through the zero-g.   
He was laid down onto his bed and Christina promptly left. “Tieria! Tieria!” Haro piped up from the desk. Tieria turned around in shock. Had Haro been in Lockon’s room the entire time? Was that why he wasn’t with him last night?  
“Hello Haro, would you like to help me take care of Lockon? He isn’t feeling well.”  
“Is Lockon sick? Is Lockon sick?”  
“Yes, can you stay here while I get a wet cloth to lower his fever.”  
“Aye sir! Aye sir!”  
Tieria smiled at Haro. “Be right back.” He said and escaped to the hallways.  
The water ran over the rag in his hands as he stood at the bathroom sink. The water was frigid cold to help Lockon’s fever. ‘Did he mean what he said? He was probably affected by his fever. There’s no way for him to feel the same as I do. Some like me doesn’t deserve love. It was just his fever. Nothing else.’ He thought.  
A drop of water landed on his foot. More came pouring over the edge of the sink. The sink was overflowing with water. Tieria didn’t seem to notice this, he was too deep in thought thinking about what Lockon thought of him. His hands were fully submerged in the water by now. He was looking himself in the eye in the mirror, never looking away besides blinking.   
‘Who would want an Innovade like me? We were only made to help the Innovators nothing more. I have a mission to accomplish, I can’t let feelings like this get in the way. He only acted like that because of the fever. Snap Out Of It!’ He hit his head against the mirror bringing him out of his daze. Fully realising the water that was pouring over the edge he started to freak out. “Crap.” He muttered under his breath.  
If only he was paying attention to what he was doing, this mess wouldn’t have been created. Now he had to clean this mess up and tend to Lockon. He sent a message to one of the other Haro’s to come down to the bathroom and clean the mess he had created. He had no time to clean the mess, he had to get back to the room. Who knows how long he had taken? Lockon’s fever might’ve gotten worse in that time.   
The distance from the bathroom and Lockon’s room seemed further than he remembered. The door slid open, wet rag in hand he rushed in and placed the cloth on his forehead. Turning to Haro he asked, “Haro, can you check his temperature for me?”  
“101.4 degrees! 101.4 degrees!”  
“Hm, it’s not that bad, but it’s still higher than it should be.” Tieria was deep in thought. ‘When had the fever started? Last night? It might’ve been, I’m not so sure what his temperature was last night…’   
“Haro wake me up if he gets worse or wakes up.” He sat himself in the desk and rested his head on his arm. “I’m going to take a nap. Today has been exhausting for me. And I still haven’t submitted Allelujah and I’s mission plan to Miss Sumeragi.” He sighed.   
Even though it was still early mid-morning, Tieria had been drained of all his energy. Lockon’s change in attitude played a big role. This was going to set the plan back even further. So much to do and so little time... He drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Silence filled the room, except for the light sound of breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Hi there. *nervous laugh* Sorry its been like 4 months since I last updated this story? I would like to apologize that it came out so late. I've been lazy and school's been a mess (heh, so's my life) which aren't very good excuses for not updating. Going back into this, I had reread it to figure out what I wrote and well I tried to edit it, but it came out the same way as before. Sorry if it wasn't like how some might expect it to be. I will probably have to rewatch the entire show to understand more of the plot so that I can keep writing this. I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can (sooner than the last two times I've said I would get it out soon) which hopefully won't be 4 months? Eh, it's summer, I'll get work done hopefully. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know there isn't many people in this fandom left. It's been about 11 years or so. I'd just like to thank whoever is reading this!


End file.
